True Love Never Breaks
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Nick and Finn met years before she was in Vegas? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Night That Changed Their

**Title: True Love Never Breaks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.  
**

**Author's Note: Random story idea that came to my mind and thought what it might have been like if Finn and Nick had met long and a special connection between them. Not beta'd.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Night That Changed Their Lives**

* * *

-Story starts: July 7, 2002-

Nick Stokes was in Miami enjoying his last night before he had to fly back to Vegas. He arrived in Miami at the start of the week after attending the trial of Nigel Crane who was convicted of stalking and attempted murder of Nick as well as the murder of Jane Galloway. He had been working with the Vegas PD for five years. He knew it was a good career move after realizing there was no way he would be able to shine beyond his parents' shadows whilst working at Dallas PD. He loved his parents to death but he wanted to be able prove himself what better way than a start fresh.

He chose Miami for his vacation spot based on what his older brother Deacon recommended as Deacon had been there before for Spring Break; it was also because his frat brother Delmar Grady who had moved here for work and had been bugging Nick to go for a visit.

His friend had taken a week off to be able to show Nick around the beautiful city by the ocean as well as all the sights and sounds the city of Miami. Now it was his last day of his week stay and the friend had also taken him to Greystone Night Club. Dressed in a green plaid button down shirt with khakis and loafers he went in with no expectation of what could or may happen… he wanted to have fun. What he didn't know was his was about to change. After getting their drinks they chatted about the week's adventures.

In his usual boisterous self, Delmar asked, "So bro what did you think of Miami? Did you have a good time?"

With his usual smile Nick replied, "It is awesome here that is for sure. There are so many sports activities to do and I had great time.

They continued talking but suddenly someone caught Nick's eye. He saw a beautiful blonde returning to bar from the dance floor and when they made eye contact and she smiled Nick felt his heart skip a few beats. He had thing for tall leggy blondes but something about the petite blonde that magnetized him towards her and there was something else about her that was familiar—like he had seen her somewhere before. Delmar noticed and looked over saw what caught his friend's attention; when he saw it was a gorgeous blonde at the opposite of the bar he thought _Nicky boy sure does always have good taste. _Delmar turned to his longtime friend and said, "Yo bro you should go and talk to her, I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

Taking his friend's advice to heart Nick took a deep breath to calm his furiously beating heart he walked over to where she was sitting.

Julie "Finn" Finlay was chatting with her friend Trisha Montañés when her friend became suddenly quiet she asked, "Trish what is wrong?"

Trish replied, "Um sweets you might want to hold still…"

Now Finn was worried and before she asked her friend a second time she heard, "I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away."

Finn froze when she heard the southern drawl; there was something about men with southern accents that she found irresistible. When she turned around and saw a tall and handsome man standing behind smiling a megawatt smile. Being petite, Finn liked her man tall and handsome ones; any man with an accent was always a plus for her.

Trisha noted how her friend and the handsome stranger were enamored with each other and knew this would be a good time to take the cue to leave and not be the third wheel. Before going she leaned and whispered in her friend's ear, "Have fun Julie and I will meet up with you at our hotel room before heading to the airport for our flight back to Seattle."

As the friend bid farewell Nick remembered how he had seen the blonde before; he had briefly seen her on the flight to Miami and whilst at the airport—he wanted to go and talk but before he had a chance she had left with her friend.

Nick quickly shook his head and chastised himself _Dude you dope now is your chance unless you want her to slip through your fingers again._

After exchanging courteous greetings with the friend, Nick sat down in the seat the friend had vacated and after he had bought her a drink and got his refilled they began chatting and talked about everything under the sun. Nick found out that Julie preferred Finn and not Jules, that she was originally from Philadelphia and was now a CSI in Seattle; Nick also found out that she was here with her friend Trisha Montañés for some well-deserved girl time and to help Finn heal from her divorce from her husband Wilder. Finn found out that Nick was from Dallas, the youngest of seven kids and was working at the crime lab in Vegas.

However, they didn't the entire they had gone dancing as well twice once to a fast song and the second time a slow song where in close body contact. The whole time they were together that night Nick couldn't help but let himself eye her up and down especially how her blue mini dress hugged her curves caused his stomach to do flip flops. Normally he didn't stare—as he knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't help it. Finn saw him checking her out and was loved the feeling; she had been getting looks from different guys all night but for some reason she liked the most when it came from Nick. She also loved the way that he loved teasing kisses on her lips, the butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder and the goosebumps that appeared where ever his fingers touched her skin.

Soon they could no longer take the wait and pressure of the sexual energy. So Nick did something he never would have done otherwise, making a move. Nick leaned in and said, "How about we go somewhere more comfortable and explore this hm?"

Feeling all tingly but not trusting her voice, she nodded. After paying the tab Nick took her hand and led her away from the bar and after chatting with their friends for a bit they left the Greystone and headed back to the hotel (as lucky would have it they were staying at the same hotel). Once there they headed up to the room and as soon as Nick placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and closed it.

Soon they were alone in a room and Finn had jumped in Nick's open arms and when their lips touched there was no stopping them. They made out for as long as they could; they didn't want to stop wanted but their lungs protested for air and they parted lips on order to give what their lungs need. Nick put her down on solid ground and they both saw the lust and yearning burning brightly in their eyes. Nick placed supported the nape of Finn's neck with his left hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back. After leaning in and lingering for a few brief seconds he went in for the kiss and they were in a passionate lip lock.

As they made out they got to work getting rid of each other's clothing; Finn undid the belt on Nick's jeans and then went to work on the plaid shirt whilst Nick moved his right hand upward and located the zipper. Once he did he slid it down Finn wigged a little and in an instant the dress pooled at the floor. As soon as they were only in their underwear they parted lips and stepped and both got a good look at each other. Nick let it a low whistle when he saw her in a curve hugging lace lingerie which made her look enticing and alluring and when Finn saw how fit the guy in front her she let out a low feral growl.

Nick took her hand in his and walked over to the bed and after removing the bed covers he turned around and held out his hand. Finn walked over and with his help she got on the bed and laid down. Nick somehow managed to produce a condom and once the rest of their clothing was off a protection on they gave in to desires they had been experiencing for the last several hours and engaged in passionate intercourse.

The next morning Finn awoke first she realized she was in an unfamiliar room and felt an arm over her. At first she panicked when she thought she had slept with a random guy, when she turned around and saw it was the handsome gentleman from Dallas and she relaxed. She remember the events from the night before and relished every moment of it. Although she wanted to see him again she knew it would be better if she left since they had agreed to a "no strings attached" one night stand. Removing Nick's arms and hearing him grunt a little before following asleep again she got up and got dressed and wrote a quick note. Placing it close to him she gave one last peck before she exited his room.

When Nick woke a short time later he smiled and loved the dream he was having. Hoping it would be true he turned only to see the other side of the bed empty. Sighing he remember the promise and now she was gone. However, Nick did see a note and after rubbing sleep out of his eyes he read it.

_Nick,_

_Last night was incredible, the drinks, the dancing, the conversations, and not mention our special night. _

_I hate to do this but we must part now. I know we agreed to a one night stand with no strings attached but I feel like there is something special between us which makes all the harder for me to leave._

_Who knows maybe we will be destined to meet in the near future if not then you will always hold a special place in my heart._

_Hope life treats you well._

_Xoxo,_

_Finn_

Nick knew this was coming-although he had agreed for one night only, he had hopes of maybe getting a chance to get to know her; now that was never going to happen.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "True Love Never Breaks". As always are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shock

**Title: True Love Never Breaks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Not beta'd.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Mention of/Spoiler For: Stealing Home (12.15)**

**Chapter 2: A Shock**

* * *

-Nine and half years later, February 2012-

Finn took a deep breath; she had finished getting fingerprinting, her photograph taken as well as completing the polygraph test which she knew she had to do once she entered Vegas PD for her first day as the new blood splatter expert. So now with her work and picture badge in hand, meeting Sara and Morgan, and getting a tour from Morgan she was got to work.

Ever since she had returned to Seattle after the memorable night she couldn't stop thinking about the charming, sweet handsome and Southern gentleman. For the first few days back she felt miserable; however, the feeling didn't last long. One day everything changed; as she was headed towards a crime scene Russell assigned her to she met a handsome police sergeant, Mike Robinson at the scene. She knew her first marriage to a cop didn't work out but old habits die hard; soon she was dating Mike and they were soon involved.

Several weeks into the relationship a problem arose and Finn remembered clearly what had happened. Finn was waiting for the dispatchers to put on to a flash drive containing the reported calls regarding the damage the stolen house was causing. As she waited she thought of her life she remembered of one event that turned her life upside down.

_-Early September, 2002-_

_Finn was feeling great her job was going well and she and Mike were falling deeply in love with each other. There was one problem, she had begun throwing up and couldn't keep anything down it got bad to a point where Mike noticed and became concerned and Finn told him it was probably food poisoning or the stomach bug that was going around. _

_So on her day off Finn went to the local Pharmacy and got three home pregnancy tests. Once she got home she did took three consecutively and all three came back 'pregnant'. She was in complete shock when she saw was indeed not sick but pregnant; now it all made sense: how she had missed her last monthly cycle…she had thought she was irregular and why she was irritable and snapped almost anyone (and how both DB and Mike had taken the brunt of it) and why she was emotional at the most random things. _

_Once the initial shock wore off she quickly called her OBGYN who had an opening and it was in half an hour. When she got there her OBGYN, Dr. Sofie McRylane performed a blood test and put a rush on the test; fifteen minutes later she got the results from her test. Dr. McRylane said, "Congratulations Julie you are pregnant and based on your hCG levels you are six weeks pregnant."_

_Finn was stunned once again. __**Six weeks? Then the baby was conceived in Miami with…oh gosh Nick Stokes is the father. I had so wanted the baby to be Mike's.**_

_From there Finn made the a decision she knew one day could come back to haunt her, she was going to tell Mike she is pregnant and let him think he is the father and if he wants to end it there and then. _

_Still out of it when Dr. McRylane brought Finn back, "I understand that you are in shock which is typical of new moms __to be_. I would like to do an ultrasound right now or would rather to wait two weeks?"

_Taking a breath Finn said, "I would like to do the ultrasound in two weeks I want the father to be here to as well."_

_Dr. McRylane smiled, nodded and continued, "Ok I will go ahead and write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and schedule for your first ultrasound for two weeks from today. I will see you then."_

_Finn nodded and thanked Dr. McRylane and was on her way. Now she had to figure out way to tell Mike the news._

Finn was lost in thought when one of the seasoned dispatchers cleared her voice and got Finn out of her trance. Finn thanked her As Finn walked from the dispatch center towards the AV room with the flash drive about when call concerning the damages came in.

What she didn't know was the moment she walked into the AV room her life was about to change once again.

-x-

Nick's day was also going well had been going well the team had been assigned the case of the missing house and Dwayne Hick's missing wife Debbie. As he and Hodges were looking at the traffic camera footage he half listened to Hodges's theory, "…or it was just a random house stealing…" and was in his own world.

Ever since the trip to Miami nine and a half years ago, Nick couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous and stunning petite blonde and how they clicked; he lamented how they were not able to explore a possible relationship.

Nevertheless, he put aside the feelings as best as he could. When he got back in Vegas. Cath who first picked up on Nick's sadness but didn't broach the subject right away.

Now a CSI Level 3 he been switched from day shift to grave shift and then to swing shift, getting kidnapped and rescued by the whole team, seeing Greg go from goofy DNA tech to a capable CSI, losing Warrick, getting promoted to assistant supervisor (whilst Catherine was supervisor) before getting demoted and working alongside new boss DB Russell.

Still there was a dull ache in his heart; he had dated various women over the years but it never went past the first date because he didn't want to lead them on unfairly.

However, he was soon in for a big surprise.

He was still lost when Hodges had waved his hand in front of him and said, "Earth to Nick Stokes is everything okay?"

Nick shook his head, looked at Hodges and replied, "Yeah I am fine."

Nick and Hodges continued working and when Hodges said, "On the corner of the Sunset and Barlow but there is no other traffic cam footage after that." Nick then heard a female voice spoke up, "Doesn't mean we can't track it."

Nick turned around and came face to face with the one woman he never thought he would never be able to see again; the same woman who stole his heart nine and half years ago whilst in Miami was now at the Vegas Crime Lab.

One thing went through both their minds, _no way this is not happening…oh boy this could get awkward pretty quickly._

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

**Title: True Love Never Breaks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do!**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, life and writer's block caused my detour. Not beta'd and any mistakes made are my own!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Wondering**

* * *

They had just seen each other first the time in many years; they tried the best they could to work and solve the case. However, when they heard the whole story between Lois Hicks and Marla's biological dad, Tony Perella—that made everything seem all the more weird between him and Finn. They still tried hard work together and not say much of anything at first it was fine but it got awkward.

One day they crew was pulling a double and Nick and Greg were on their way out of the AV lab when he heard DB telling Finn and then Finn take off towards the staff room. Curiosity getting the best of him Nick causally walked by the staff room and there he saw Finn with DB's wife Barbara and a boy who was no more than nine years old.

Nick tried not to eavesdrop but caught a little bit of the conversation when he heard Barbara say, "Finn, Nikolai wanted to see his mom and give you your lunch before I took him to school."

Finn (who was unaware Nick was standing outside) gave her son a hug, "Oh baby boy that is so sweet of you. How about when I get off work we can have fun once you finish your homework?"

Nikolai whispered in an adorable voice, "Do you promise mom?"

Finn felt her heart melt as she hugged her son; she was never able be immune to her son's charm as she remembered when she and Mike were telling Nikolai about them splitting up.

_-Nearly three years earlier, summer 2010 -_

_Finn and Mike sat down at the couch and Finn motioned to their son, "Nikolai sweetie can you come over and sit with your daddy and me? We have something to talk to you about."_

Nikolai put down his fire truck and went over and sat between Finn and Mike. Nikolai immediately asked, "Are you and daddy no longer going to be together?"

Finn and Mike looked at each outer and wondered how he got to be so smart and figured it out right away.

Mike sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and included, "That is right buddy your mom and I will no longer be living together."

Nikolai with a sad face and asked in rapid succession, "Daddy is it my fault you and mommy are no longer together? Does this mean you are no longer my daddy and you no longer love me? Because that is what happened to Tony's daddy and he never heard from his daddy ever again."

Finn and Mike's heart broke for Nikolai. Of course they knew of the Smythe case. Deborah and now her dead-beat ex-husband Joel had a complicated relationship and had always been arguing since Nikolai and Tony had met in preschool. Over the next eighteen months Mike and his officers had been called to the Smythe residence on calls of disturbance and threats of violence; there were times where little Tony would seek shelter at their place.

Finn pulled Nikolai on to her lap and let out a sigh and replied, "Yes daddy won't be living with us but we want you to know it is no way your fault and we will always love you."

Mike placed a shoulder on his son's shoulder and said, "Your mother is right and I will come by often to see you. How about this every time we visit you can call me Mikey ok buddy?"

Nikolai nodded at Mike and then added as he nodded his head.

Right now the only thing they wanted for Nikolai was to be happy and have as a stable childhood as much as possible.

Finn was lost in thought when Barbara cleared her voice, "Okay Nikoali it is time to go to school or you are going to be late."

Finn loosened her arms around her son and gave her baby boy a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good luck on your presentation today okay? Make me proud."

Nikolai smiled and nodded his enthusiastically. Whilst Finn was in the lounge Nick was outside (and standing near where he couldn't be seen or heard by Finn or Barbara. As he stood there, he thought, _wait Finn has a son? Since when and why does he look like…me? Wait a minute this can't be right._

Nick did quick calculations on when he last saw Finn in Miami and he realized something —shortly after they had parted Finn had gotten pregnant which means the little boy who called Finn 'mommy' is his son.

The startling revelation made Nick's head spin. Feeling upset and confused he quickly walked away from the lab lounge as he now needed fresh air.

A few hours later Nick was still baffled by pieces of a puzzle he put together. He thought _how could Finn have a son and not tell him? Oh yeah they couldn't cause they had agreed on a no strings attached one night stand._

Now Nick and Finn were working on looking over pictures for their case they were working for part two of their double shift. However, Nick's head was elsewhere; he had wanted to ask Finn in a way where he didn't sound defensive.

Finn on the other hand had notice Nick was acting a little weird and standoffish. What she didn't know was Nick had already found out. Soon they had met brief eye contact and Finn asked first, "Nick, are you okay?"

Nick tried looking nonchalantly at her and replied, "Hm? Yeah I am fine."

Finn shook her head and firmly said, "Nick don't play with me I know something is bothering you. Spit it out."

Now Nick had no choice and he said, "Finn I heard from DB as I was passing by earlier and I didn't know you had a son."

Finn smiled and relaxed, she loved Nikolai to death and loved talking about him. Finn began talking in a way only a parent could regal about their kid, "Yeah his name is Nikolai Galen Finlay and he is a third grader and he is the smartest eight year old ever and he says he wants to be a lawyer, police officer or baseball player when he grows up."

Nick smiled as he heard a glowing Finn talking about her son. Nick then said, "He sounds like a great kid."

Taking a deep breath Nick wanted to ask the next question but was now feeling a bit guilty, but he had a right to know so he began, "Finn how come you never told me I had a son?"

Finn was baffled; where did that come from? Then it dawned on her—Nick had mentioned he was close by when DB told her, he must have been outside the lounge.

Now she was defensive and retorted, "How dare you accuse me not tell you when you eavesdropped?"

Nick butted back, "If he is my son I have the right to know."

Now she was fully irked and didn't speak anther word and gave Nick the silent treatment the remainder of the case and spoke and when necessary.

-x-

For the next two weeks Finn gave Nick the cold treatment and refused to talk to him. It got to a point where not only their team noticed but the lab techs and the police department noticed as well.

It got to a point where DB had enough and said at the end of one shift, "Jules, Stokes my office now and we are not leaving until we solve whatever is bothering you guys."

Finn was about ready object to it when DB says without turning around, "Not a word Jules or you are facing desk duty and paperwork."

Once they got to DB office DB closed the door and had motioned them to sit down and when they did Finn sat with her back to Nick. DB sighed out loud and said, "Come on Finn what is the matter with you? You are acting childish?"

DB asked Nick. "What is going on? You guys usually work well together."

Nick responded, "I don't know why you would have to ask her."

Now Finn turned over and said, "Oh Nicholas you know why I am mad at you, you were eavesdropping a private conversation."

DB realized what was going on. He held up his hands and said, "Ok, ok kids before we go on I have got something to say."

DB said to Nick, "Nick I know that you know better than to listen in."

Nick nodded and DB turned to Finn and looking sternly at her and said, Finn you should know the door to the lounge is open and anyone who walks by will be able to hear."

Pausing briefly DB continued on, "I know that you want to keep this a secret for as long as long as you can but now it is not possible. You see from the first time I started working with Nick and seeing Nikolai I now know Nikolai is Nick's son I mean their mannerisms are the same and Nikolai is Nick's mini me. Now I think you should let it out. Start talking Finn."

Still a little miffed but realizing she was now cornered and had to talk she began. She talked about how she and Mike were happy she was pregnant because they both wanted a child and how the pregnancy went well and they named the baby Nikolai Galen; and since Mike was the legal father the baby took his last name, Robinson.

Everything was fine for the first five years and then they had fought a lot including why Nikolai didn't look like him because Mike figured out the time of Nikolai's conception was before he was in Finn's life, how following the divorce Finn had full custody of Nikolai it was agreed upon to allow Nikolai to visit Mike and that he was made Nikolai's temporary guardian until further notice.

Then there was the Tom Cooley case that got her fired and requiring them to relocate and how Nikolai took it well with the move even though he was leaving his friends. She also told of how she had found work as a consultant/free-lancer which allowed her to spend time with Nikolai.

There was also when Finn and Nikolai were living in Laughlin things were going well at first especially at school one semester and then then things at school the next semester weren't going well for Nikolai (being picked and teased and snubbed for being raised by a single mother). Finn also said about how she had to make the toughest decision to have Nikolai transfer to Daniel F. Goldfarb Elementary School and live with DB and Barbara (after she heard how they had relocated from Seattle to Vegas) for the time being until she moved to Vegas only a few weeks ago.

Once Finn had finished her story Nick was in complete shock at what Finn had to go through being a single mother to Nikolai. Right then Nick and Finn turned to each other and both said at the same time, "Sorry."

Nick included, "I am sorry I accused you of not telling me now I know what you have gone through."

Finn said, "I am sorry I snapped at you. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if you were the type of guy who wanted kids or not."

Nick looking in mock incredulousness, "Are you kidding me I love kids especially when I am the youngest of seven kids.

After Nick and Finn worked out a plan in letting Nikolai meet his aunts and uncles especially his Uncle Nick (for now) and they were on their way home. Once Nick had gotten home he sat on his couch with a bottle of water in his hand as he pondered everything he had heard today. Following several minutes Nick was still in minor surprise so he called the one person he knew would help with working through a thought by talking it out, Catherine Willows.

Nick had been keeping in touch with Catherine after she had moved to Virginia and began working with the FBI, right now he was about to let her know of a big revelation.

Thinking about the time difference Nick made the call. Following a few rings Catherine picked up her phone and answered when she saw who it was, "Hey Nicky how is it going at the lab? I heard from DB that he had found a successor to take my place."

Nick replied, "Yeah he did. Her name is Julie Finlay but she goes by Finn and she is incredible."

Catherine picked up on Nick's hesitancy and asked, "I am sensing something spill Nicky."

Nick took a deep breath and asked, "Remember how after I got home from vacation you instantly picked up on my melancholy?"

Catherine nodded and said, "Yeah you were sad about a young woman met in Miami during your time off."

Continuing on Nick said, "Well the young woman now works at the lab as blood spatter expert."

It didn't take Catherine long to figure it all out and her mouth dropped; she knew Nick was into leggy blondes and brunettes but this was different. Catherine said, "You mean the young woman you had a 'no strings attached' fling with is Julie Finlay?"

Nick said, "Yes ma'am."

Catherine asked gently "How do you feel?"

"Well of course I am happy to see her but also confused not to mean slightly angry."

That part had piqued Catherine's curiosity, "Oh how so?"

"Well as it turns out after our fling she had had a son nine months our fling. Catherine I have an 8 year old son I didn't know about."

Catherine was speechless which didn't t happen often; she knew Nick had been through a lot with the stalking and kidnapping and buried and left for dead not to mention Warrick's murder; this, however, ranked right up there. There was one thing she had to ask, "Nicky, what is his name and how did you find out?"

Nick continued, "Well his name is Nikolai Galen Finlay and after one of our cases DB's wife Barbara brought him by so he could see his mom before going off to school. When I saw him he was my mirror image and knew without a doubt he was my son. Finn and I tried to remain business like but there was a lot of awkwardness and DB picked up on it and gathered us and Finn told her side of the story."

Catherine gave her two cents, "I know you are angry, I know I would if somehow Eddie had kept Lindsey away from me, but at least you can understand from her view point she did what she thought would be best I mean hey she could have created a worse situation by showing up and left the baby with you to care for and take off but she didn't by taking responsibility."

Nick nodded as he and the team had seen all too often how when young mothers had thought they have nowhere to turn so they abandon the baby.

Catherine smiled at the thought of Nick having his look-a-like and inquired, "So does Nikolai know you're his dad?"

Nick said, "No not yet I will be meeting him and Finn for brunch on Saturday and for a short time I will be known as Uncle Nick."

Catherine nodded, "Well I know you know it is not a good idea not to wait too long and be warned about the possibility of angst and rebelliousness... you saw it in Lindsey after Eddie died."

Nick remembered how Lindsey was from Eddie's death till she took up dancing and singing/theater; he sighed knew was coming and hoped it would not be as bad as it was with Lindsey.

Glad to be able to change the topic Nick asked, "How is the squirt? How is college treating her? Is there any guy I would to have a talk with?"

Catherine smiled and shook her head; she knew how much the team loved Lindsey and how over protective they were of her.

Now one thing was on both their minds, Nick's especially—that was how Nikolai would eventually react to Nick being his father.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 3. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking the First Step

**Title: True Love Never Breaks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Extra chapter as a special treat. Not beta'd and any mistakes made are my own! As for George Eads we seriously want George Eads back as soon as possible!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Taking the First Step**

* * *

One Saturday morning Finn went to pick up Nikolai from Russell household and getting him home to change and get ready for brunch with the crew. Shortly after telling Nick about Nikolai she also told the rest of the team and all of them were surprised (especially Sara and Greg). When she told Nikolai he was bouncing with joy because now he had aunts and uncles to meet and would have people to talk with if needed be.

The meeting went well and he loved all his new aunts and uncles and now he had more people who looked out for him; Nikolai liked this Uncle Nick the best and thought he would be a better match for his mother than Moreno was—Nikolai just didn't realize Uncle Nick was his father.

For a period of time after the meeting things were peaceful then chaos erupted. Former Undersheriff McKeen who was still bitter how his career ended and wanted revenge and had tried to wreak havoc on LVPD and the crime lab. Though he didn't fully succeed in his plan for retribution he did however, manage to shake everyone who worked to their cores.

Before the disorder began with the homicide of Jack Gilmore's estranged wife, Finn had dropped Nikolai off at the airport so that he could catch his flight to Seattle. Nikolai and Mike had been planning a Memorial Day boys' weekend since after New Year's and was super excited that he talked a whole lot to anyone who would listen. Then came the day he was going to airport and Nick drove them there and the soon he was on his flight. First the few hours after her baby boy arrived safely they were able to check in.

Shortly thereafter all disarray commenced: Ecklie being shot as he threw himself in front of Morgan to shield her and Kaitlyn getting kidnapped. As if that wasn't enough, Finn got herself in trouble that she almost didn't make it out of.

Somehow her thoughts about her son during this time was strong enough for Nikolai to feel and he sensed something was wrong and began to worry; he loved his mother to death and would do anything to try and protect her even when he was far away.

He was at a Seattle Mariners home game with Mike but couldn't focus. Mike noticed and asked, "What is wrong kid?"

Nikolai looked Mike in the eye and said, "I feel like something is not right and mom could be in trouble, could you try texting her please?"

Mike knew there was an unbreakable bond that was not be questioned. So Mike whipped out his phone and sent a text to Finn. When they had gotten out of the stadium after the Mariner's win Mike checked and still nothing. Mike tried calling several times but got only her voicemail. Finally Mike gave in and left a message, "Julie, please call me as soon as you can, Nikolai is worried about you."

Mike sent another text before they headed to dinner. After dinner there still wasn't anything (which was not like Finn not to return calls or texts) and so now both Nikolai and Mike were increasingly worried. So Mike called this time it was Nikolai who left a message, "Mommy I hope you are okay I don't want you hurt."

As soon as Mike ended the call and knew it was time to call DB and notify So Nikolai was frantic and so Mike dialed DB's number hoping to get him.

DB who had been occupied in piecing the clues in order to rescue Kaitlyn heard his phone ring and picked up when he saw Mike's name and answered, "Hey Mike."

"Hey DB have you heard from Julie? I have not been able to get a hold of her and Nikolai is worried something bad may have happened."

DB rubbed the bridge of his nose this mess was getting worse and worse. Calming his nerves down as best he could he said, "I will check in with her and have her to call you."

Mike nodded, "Thanks DB I appreciate it. Wait Nikolai wants to talk with you too."

DB talked with his favorite nephew and soothed him as best he could. After that call Nikolai was still not satisfied and had Mike call Uncle Nick for whom Mike knew from long ago was Nikolai's biological father.

Nick was at home after getting a lecture from Sara whilst in the jail cell when his phone rang. Nick had picked up his phone saw it was unknown number. With caution he answered, "Hello?"

Mike asked, "Hello is this Nick Stokes?"

Nick proceeded carefully answered, "Yes may I ask who is calling."

Mike sensed something was indeed wrong and said, "This Lt. Mike Robinson of the Seattle PD, but call me Mike. Nikolai asked me to call you and wants to talk to you."

Nick sat up and said, "Put him on."

Soon Nick heard Nikolai's distressed voice, "Uncle Nick I am worried about my mom."

Trying to stay collected Nick said, "Hey buddy what's up, how is it going in Seattle?"

Nikolai mumbled, "Fine," and frantically added, "Uncle NickI can't get a hold of my mom Mikey has left her numerous texts, calls, and voicemails and nothing. I have talked with Uncle DB now knows of my concerns, I wanted to come back but he said it is not safe right now and to stay put in Seattle with Mikey."

Nick sat up straight now he was worried but knew he had to stay calm and said, "Ok Nikolai I will go and find her okay? And please listen to me and your Uncle DB stay put with Mike in Seattle it is not safe here in Vegas right now and I will call you when we find your mom."

Nikolai nodded he knew he could trust in Uncle Nick.

When the conversation ended Mike noticed the anxiety Nikolai was going through he know that mother and son were close. Although Mike was also worried about his ex-wife he put up a brave front and said, "Hey Nikolai I know your mom is okay she has always been the tough one and that she can survive anything. Hey how about a hot fudge sundae to make up for your birthday present going missing, how does that sound?"

Nikolai nodded; he sure did hope that his mother was all right.

Nick ended the call when he got another call this time from DB. "Nick shortly after I hung up with Nikolai I connected with Finn via walkie-talkie. I heard Kaitlyn talk and talked with Finn; she told me about her of Crenshaw but as she was about to tell me where she was then I lost the connection. I tried calling her phone heard cussing and no signal, called again and got voicemail. Luckily I was near the AV lab so I had Archie when the call came and he has helped me trace the call to a location behind a bar. I know you quit but I sent Moreno to pick you and I want the two of you to and make sure Finn is not hurt or anything."

Nick nodded in agreement as he put on his shoes and said, "You got it boss we will make sure to get Finn back safe and sound."

A short time later Moreno said, as they were driving towards the destination, "Okay Stokes I know of your and Finn's past together and how you two have a kid together so I ended it with Finn. When we rescue her I want you to make things right with her and Nikolai ok?"

Nick nods and they continue on the trip. When they got to the location DB had given them and joined up with Vartann they had Mitchell and Akers with them and as they walked closer heard the ruckus Nick and Moreno approached the door went on in. When Nick saw what Crenshaw was doing made his blood boil—he was not about to let some corrupt detective badly hurt the mother of his son. Moreno who was equally pissed that his partner had been on the dark side all this time thus breaking his trust and since he saw Crenshaw with a gun on Finn that gave him enough reason/cause to pull his gun out of the holster and after the safety taking off he took a direct shot at Crenshaw right in the heart eliminating him.

Meanwhile Finn (was on the ground with her hands cuffed behind back) had no idea that back up had come and saw Crenshaw train a gun trained on her she felt helpless and angered at same time. Seeing Kaitlyn being held like that didn't help. It didn't take long for Finn to realize how much of a dirty cop Crenshaw was especially after reading McKeen's file. For a brief second when she saw the gun trailed on her she was getting nervous she closed her eyes; she hoped to get out alive because she wanted to be there for her son. Nonetheless when she heard him mutter, "No one you love will be safe anymore" her helplessness was replaced with fear and she realized that when Crenshaw had taken the seat that Moreno had vacated she knew he had probably overheard about Nick and Nikolai. She was glad that Crenshaw the other dirty cops would not be able to get Nikolai because he was not in Vegas. Although Nikolai was a now a strong and independent nine year old and a responsible young man he was still her sweet baby boy for whom she had sworn to love and protect any means possible. The sudden fear fueled an unexpected adrenaline rush and she swung her legs up and kicked where it would hurt the most causing him to bend over and then curse loudly.

Seeing him straighten again and point the gun train on her once again she closed her eyes and waited for the shot. Then she heard a gunshot rang out she opened her eyes and looked down and saw no visible holes on her only to see Crenshaw crumple to the ground dead from a the shot to the heart and saw Moreno with the gun and that it was him who took the shot.

Nick and Akers then ran to her Nick pulled her up and Akers had opened the cuffs she threw her arms around Nick and Nick did the same as he wrapped his arms tightly around Finn and hugged her close and kissed her temple; she was so thankful for Nick, Vartann, Moreno, Akers and Mitchell had gotten there in time. When Moreno saw he couldn't help but smile at the scene. Nick led Finn away as Mitchell and Vartann called for backup and the coroner's van to pick the lifeless body.

-x-

Although Nick was worried about Finn he stayed at the station while she and DB went to find Kaitlyn. When they found Kaitlyn safe and sound DB took her home and Nick took Finn back to her place. It was in the ride back that Nick told Finn about how Mike and Nikolai tried to get a hold of her and Finn cringed. Nick found out had happened to Finn's phone—Crenshaw had confiscated her phone after DB called and then smashed it therefore couldn't call Nikolai. In that circumstance it wasn't like she could at the time as she had gone into mother mode after seeing Kaitlyn and didn't want to risk his safety too.

So Finn borrowed Nick's phone and called Mike to talk to him and Nikolai. After hearing Mike answer Finn began, "Mike?"

Mike (who had not slept much) gasped, "Julie, are you ok what happened? We tried calling, text and leaving you voicemails."

Julie resting her head on her hand and replied, "The department had a problem, and I broke my phone so I will get a new one soon. I have scrape but I am fine no worries."

Mike sighed a breath of relief, "Good both Nikolai and I were so worried about you. Wait here is Nikolai."

Nikolai got the phone and went mile a minute, "Mommy? Did something bad happen?"

A smile appeared on her face when she heard her dear son's voice. She said gently, "I am okay sweet boy. Are you being good for Mike?"

During this conversation Nick briefly saw all the stress melt away temporarily. He also came up with on conclusion: Finn did a pretty good job raising Nikolai as a single mother. After the phone conversation ended and they were back at her place Finn offered Nick something to drink before going to get cleaned up.

Whilst in the bathroom she let the water run while thinking that she was so glad that help came when it did. After remembered what Moreno said she knew it was time to face the music especially with Nikolai. When Finn came out of the bathroom looking slightly better and without the blood on her lip gone she saw that Nick was still there and she felt something deep down. Nick saw and he stood up and asked, "Finn how are you feeling?"

Nick mentally berated himself _of course she is not she could have been bad hurt or worse!_

Finn didn't answer and Nick asked, "Do you want me to go or to stay?"

Although she didn't want to admit it as she wanted to remains strong and independent despite what happened she did need comfort. Walking closer she took Nick's hand and said, "Please stay."

Nick nodded and led her to the couch and after sitting down he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace and he felt her relax; somehow it felt like they complement each other. Nick held her close, as close as he possibly could. No one could blame him if he never wanted to let her go, especially with the scary ordeal with McKeen and Crenshaw. Although Finn didn't want to move she looked up at nick. Even without talking their eyes told the story: the chemistry they shared was a strong as ever, even after all these years.

Suddenly Nick felt a strong sense of urgency; he sank down closer to Finn and after brushing her cheek and bruised lip with his thumb he leaned in and kissed her. Finn was surprised as her eyes bugged out. However, she quickly came out of her dumbfounded state and kissed him back with equal passion. This closeness was something she had been yearning for so long. Now they knew that the spark had never been extinguished not even when she left his hotel room that morning in Miami.

The kiss was about to get intense when Nick broke the kiss, leaving Finn wanting more. He said,

"Finn I have something I want to say."

Finn looked up and into Nick's eyes and nodded and Nick said, "When I met you in Miami fifteen years ago I fell hard for you I wanted to be able to take you on a date and see where it took us but you left before I had the chance. Now all I ask is after this is cleared up I want to take you out on a date and be able to treat you like a queen."

Finn and Nick looked each other in the eye and Finn tenderly/roughly pulled/drew Nick in and began kissing him. Nick would have preferred that he kissed her first on a date but when it came to Finn there was no other way that he would prefer it.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Please review!**


End file.
